


or worse, disappointing your brother

by Bovinity



Series: In Another Life [1]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Incest, M/M, Magic, Slytherin!Darius, Slytherin!Draven, Wizards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21735439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bovinity/pseuds/Bovinity
Summary: Draven has been a terror since he day he started at the Wizarding School, and Darius has had enough.
Relationships: Darius/Draven (League of Legends)
Series: In Another Life [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2012332
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	or worse, disappointing your brother

**Author's Note:**

> I have known Draven for 4 months but I have to write about this sweet baby boy!

“Worship Draven!”

The victimized Hufflepuff had no time to react when the crazed Slytherin charged at him with twin daggers. He froze in fear and prepared for his ultimate death (thinking it unfair how the Slytherin mastered the _expelliarmis_ spell before everyone else).

Draven looked every part a dangerous animal with his hungry eyes and lips twisted in a far too wide smile. The nearer he got to his prey the tighter his hands gripped the daggers in bloodthirsty anticipation.

One hand suddenly released is grip to skillfully twirl the dagger before launching it in a perfect arc and hitting the Hufflepuff in his shoulder, drawing out a squeal. He knew the next dagger would kill him – and as much as he wanted to will his body to _move,_ he found himself still frozen with blood steadily building up around the blade.

Draven readied his next dagger and the Hufflepuff knew he was done for.

“Run while you ca-AH!” Draven’s battlecry was interrupted by him suddenly dropping to the floor like a stone to reveal another murderous Slytherin behind him.

The brief relief the Hufflepuff felt vanished as soon as it came; to face both of the Noxus brothers in one day was not something he wished for – and perhaps something no one would live to tell the tale of.

But the elder Noxus brother (Prefect Darius, perhaps the most intimidating prefects of them all) ignored the whimpering boy in favour of glaring at his unconscious brother before pocketing the remaining dagger.

His eagle eyes dragged to the dagger lodged into the Hufflepuff’s shoulder and only barked out his orders, “Go to the nurse. Get that removed and return it. Mention Draven and you’re _dead_.”

No more words of encouragement were needed as the boy ran for his life.

… … …

Seeing a seething Darius carrying Draven into the dungeons wasn’t an uncommon sight, and usually provided the day’s entertainment. Some of the braver Slytherin remained in the common room and whispered among themselves pointless theories, whilst those who valued their lives scurried away to partake in the gossip later on.

Darius paid no mind to them and retreated to his own dorm he had the delight of sharing with his brother. Draven’s old roommates soon learned the consequences of rooming with the deranged teen and begged Darius to save them.

Upon reaching their room, Draven was unceremoniously dropped onto the bed which caused the delinquent to snore grumpily. Darius could only manage a distasteful grimace at his brother.

He could already feel anger simmering beneath his skin and couldn’t wait until Draven took the brunt of it.

His _stupefy_ wouldn’t hold as long as he wished it would (his wordless spells still considerably weak considering his skill), and thus it wasn’t unexpected when Draven snored himself awake in a frenzy.

“Where the fuck-“

“ _You,_ keep quiet.” Darius did not try to hide his anger. He was _angry_ and _tired_ of his brother’s ridiculous behaviour.

This did not deter Draven who only growled as he tried to shake the numbness from his limbs. He would not allow Darius to control him so easily, and they both knew it:

“What’s wrong Darius? Taking away my daggers ‘cause Draven’s too good for ya-“

“My patience is wearing thin Draven. Three incidents this week and it’s not even Thursday yet. You already crippled two students, almost killed five, and now you injured a total of fifteen and it’s only your _first year_.”

The words did not work the way Darius intended to, instead Draven only grew prouder. He laughed obnoxiously and patted his chest.

“Damn I’m good!”

“You’re impossible!”

“Impossibly perfect?”

“Stop being a brat!” Darius has had it. He was on Draven before either of them realized and threw a punch at Draven with all he had.

Darius was heavy and prevented Draven from protecting himself, and instead finally faced the consequences of his actions. It wasn’t uncommon for them to fight physically, but it might have been the first time Darius did it with killing intent.

The brothers were silent save for Darius’ heavy breathing.

The pain quickly blossomed throughout Draven’s face and he could feel a tooth or two ache in protest. He was still trying to understand what happened with little success.

Finally Darius spoke, “You are breaking apart everything I worked for Draven. It’s hard enough we don’t fit in with our own house, at least try and fit in with your peers.”

Draven was given no chance to respond as Darius climbed off of him and reached into his robes to confiscate Draven’s source of magic.

“Hey! You can’t take my wand.”

“I can. I will speak with your professors and have them determine when you’re allowed this back.”

Draven knew he couldn’t argue against Darius’ stubbornness, which almost rivalled Draven’s own pride

“And don’t you think about going to the infirmary.”

Darius’ words stayed heavily with Draven as he had to face the dining hall the next morning with a swelled and blotched face. Already eyes peered curiously (some quick enough to look between the two brothers), and one or two students were brave enough to ask what happened.

Draven ignored them all as he morosely took a seat as far away from Darius as possible. He sent a few glares but his brother seemed content with ignoring him.

_“I heard them yelling in their room.”_

_“Ezreal said Draven almost killed him.”_

_“Draven can actually get hurt?”_

_“I wish they kicked him out already. This place is so corrupted just because big brother sucks up to the professors.”_

Draven was proud and confident and didn’t need anyone’s approval of him. All those chattering and gossiping couldn’t bother him in the slightest – but when Darius finally turned to look at him with nothing but disappointment in his eyes did he feel like crumbling.

Without touching any of the food Draven left the hall with his head held high. Even if they saw him as weak he knew he could kick their asses whenever he wanted to, and they knew it too.

Finding himself in the hallways on his way to his first class, Draven suddenly encountered the Hufflepuff from the day before. Instead of trembling like the twink he was, the boy held his ground with his wand aimed directly at Draven.

Draven only lifted an eyebrow at the display.

“A duel?”

“We’re tired of you bullying us!”

“Then stop being so weak, not my fault I’m superior than everyone here.”

This seemed to strike a nerve as the Hufflepuff grew red in the face and started to wave his wand around. Draven expected some weak spell to immobilize him or whatever the others bothered learning, what he didn’t expect was the boy wanting him dead.

“ _Crucio-“_

_“Nox!”_

The lights suddenly disappeared leaving them both in darkness. The curse managed to barely miss Draven in the dark who felt no remorse for previously hurting the Hufflepuff.

He could hear the weakling whispering to himself in an attempt to restore the light – but Draven wasn’t called Draven Noxus for nothing. If there was one thing his family excelled in – it was their unbreakable wordless darkness spell.

But Draven had a new goal in mind; no one dared to kill Draven except when Draven decided he wanted to die.

He might not have any wands or daggers on him – but that meant nothing. Following the Hufflepuff’s whispers, Draven soon collided with him and wasted no time to drag the boy down to the floor and prepared to pummel him to death.

… … …

The one thing with having Draven as a brother was the sudden sixth instinct of _Draven is being himself again._ Sometimes it meant nothing, and sometimes it meant finding Draven about to execute his first murder.

The sound of skin on skin and fearful cries was almost hyponotising – but sometimes Darius’ selfish sadism had to be placed aside. He knew from the moment he entered the dark hallway what was happening and didn’t bother to undo the _nox_ spell as he expertly reached for Draven’s hair and successful pulling him off the Hufflepuff.

Draven whipped around like an angry animal to lash out at Darius, but the elder would have none of it. He pulled harder at the mane Draven was attempting to grow out and almost missed the Hufflepuff weakly scurrying away – but the prey’s predator was sharp.

“Get back here you little bitch and face the might of Draven!”

“What the _fuck_ is wrong with you.”

With the other boy gone, Darius restored the light and was met with the sight of Draven’s knuckles covered in blood. Rage was useless to him.

“I leave you for one hour-“

“He almost killed me!”

“ _You_ almost killed _him_!”

Darius was sure he won again, but Draven (it appeared) was also tired of Darius.

“Oh I’m sorry Mr. I’m-A-Prefect-And-Now-Too-Good-For-Draven! I didn’t _mean_ to almost be killed by a fucking curse! I didn’t _mean_ to be the fucking _runt_ of an entire family! _I didn’t mean to be the fucking Mudblood Slytherin!”_

The last words echoed in the empty hallway. Tears were gathering in the corners of the younger’s eyes, but Darius refused to show his empathy. The worries his brother expressed wasn’t something new, but it also wasn’t something he thought still dwelled within his brother.

“Draven, this school is our chance to make it somewhere in the world.”

“This school is a _fucking_ joke! I’d rather rot in Azkaban than spend another day around these sniffling bitches.”

Neither of the Noxus brothers were skilled when it came to comforting, and somehow Darius regretted this when he realized how much his brother might have been neglected.

To the world they came from a highly prestigious family – but to the school they were what they were; Mudblood orphans taken in by the Noxus family in pity. They never knew the love of parents or a family, instead vigorously trained by those they called parents in the family arts.

Darius spent his entire school career on his best behaviour to have his fellow Slytherins accept him as part of their pure-blooded mindsets. To expect the same from Draven has been his mistake.

“If you’re going to rot in Azkaban then where am I supposed to go?”

“To that fancy Ministry or whatever.”

Draven was missing the point and Darius was starting to feel uncomfortable. All these years all they had was each other, and the thought of losing Draven forever was almost too much to handle. Something dawned on Darius, something primal and evil and perhaps worse than the Unforgivable Curses.

“Draven…” Words always failed him, but something both the brothers understood were actions.

Preventing his thoughts to cloud his judgment, Darius kneeled before his little brother and carefully cradled his face in his hands. Draven was silently crying at this point and possibly lost his pride in the presence of his brother. His supposedly protector who did nothing but berate him since the beginning of the year.

“Draven, I don’t want to lose you. I’m doing this because I don’t want to lose you.”

“You _hate_ me Darius. Every time you look at me you want to kill me. I know it. I’m just such a fucking disappointment to you.”

Words were only worsening things. Already on the verge of losing his brother, Darius did the only thing to still keep him around.

A sound of protest left Draven when Darius suddenly claimed his lips in a kiss almost too tender for the large teen (almost a man). He wanted to struggle against the confusing and forbidden gesture, but Darius was adamant in keeping Draven’s face plastered to his.

A few seconds of futile struggling melted into accepting his fate. Darius previously separated their lips to give Draven enough time to complain;

“Knew it, you just wanted to fuck Draven-“

“-Shut up you brat.”

And Draven did shut up when Darius eagerly bound them again in a kiss.

… … …

The next few days had Draven more proud and obnoxious before, but no one complained as his terror upon his peers instantly ceased.

Many tried to question it with little answer, except from the Slytherins who swore more than fighting was happening at night, and soon gave up their gossiping as well. Instead attention turned to the Hufflepuff who became popular for almost successfully casting an Unforgivable Curse.

Those who were successful in questioning the brothers (who were rarely seen apart these days) were only left more confused than satisfied.

“I don’t understand, why did you stop?”

And the knowing glance the brothers shared remained their dirty little secret as they answered truthfully:

“He could have been expelled.”

“Or worse, disappoint Darius.”


End file.
